Quiz Battle In The Library!!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Quiz Battle In The Library!! |Japanese (Katakana) = 図書館クイズバトル!! |Japanese (Romanized) = Toshokan kuizubatoru!! |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 008 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 008 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 008 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = June 11, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Crying Sandwich! |Next = Written Promin!! }} is the eighth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on June 11, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu have all been challenged by the Bug Bites to a quiz set inside Kirakira Library by Bug-Jishomin. Can the 3 kids get their brains into gear and win? Plot The episode starts off with a recap from the first episode, showing how Wanda came to Earth and met Yuto and how Yuto became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter. In his bedroom at Hobby Kamiya, Yuto was solving a box-puzzle and finds some folded papers. When he unfolds the papers, Yuto finds out that the folded papers are his marked tests and he and Wanda were fooled by Yuto's angry mother Yuuka. Outside at Kirakira First Street, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga were ordering their desserts. Terara was having her fruit sorbet, Megaga was having his shaved ice and Gigaga was having his sweet dumplings. As their desserts arrive, the Bug Bites tried them and they enjoyed them. Meanwhile, Yuto, who was carrying Wanda in his hood, was walking down Kirakira First Street with his friend Mirai. Wanda jumps off Yuto's hood, tells Yuto and Mirai that there's a library located outside Kirakira First Street and then runs off. Yuto wanted to follow Wanda but Mirai dragged him away. The Bug Bites arrived at Kirakira Library and went inside there. There were lots of shelves full of books. Megaga sees the Kirakira Librarian and holds her hand but Gigaga tugs Megaga away and Terara asks the librarian for some books to look at. The librarian agrees and gave the Bug Bite a tall stack of books. Later, the Bug Bites were looking at the books and read them all using their eyesight powers. Gigaga only licked one of the books. Once they finished reading, the Bug Bites noticed Yuto and Mirai entering Kirakira Library. Mirai asked the librarian to have a look around in here but Yuto distracted her. Terara casts out a handful of her Wazawai Program while Yuto and Yui look for the right book for Yuto himself to do his studies through. Yuto finds a book with a light-green cover. The Wazawai Program then lands on one of the books which was found and picked up by Mirai. Yuto was reading the book with the green cover when Mirai showed him another book. Its cover was black with red patterns on. Mirai reccomends Yuto that the black and red book is the book Yuto must study through. As Yuto does his studies, the Bug Bites were spying on him and Mirai, hoping that the black and red book will be a trap for Yuto to go right into. Back at Hobby Kamiya, Yuto was going to take a rest after all that studying at Kirakira Library but Wanda wasn't sure what Yuto must do. The next day, Yuto went back into Kirakira Library and continued studying through the black and red book. At Kirakira Elementary School, Souma recomended Yuto to play soccer but Yuto declined and went back into Kirakira Library for more studies. Yuto then returns the book back to where he took it out from and left the library. The next day at Kirakira Elementary School, Yuto ran out from the classroom, saying goodbye to Mirai and Shuu as it was home time. Back at Kirakira Library, Yuto has finally finished his studies through the black and red book. At Kirakira Elementry School the next day, Mrs. Hina has finished marking all of her students' studies including Yuto's. Yuto was doing a test while Mrs. Hina checks to see how her students are doing. Wanda was outside sitting by a tree, waiting for Yuto. Later, the students have finished their tests. Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole had their tests marked but Yuto was waiting for his. At last, Mrs. Hina calls for Yuto to collect his test. However, as Yuto was happy thinking he got 100%, Yuto's test was marked with 0%, causing Yuto to faint and his classmates to look at him. When it was home time, Yuto was feeling sad, believing that he has failed his test. Wanda believed that it's somebody's fault for making Yuto fail his test at school. Meanwhile, the Bug Bites were eating their desserts again when Yuto, Shuu and Mirai, along with Wanda ran past them. Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda went inside Kirakira Library to investigate the black and red book. Shuu finds that the black and red book has tricked Yuto into failing his test. Wanda, who notices that there's nonsense in that book, takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the black and red book. Bug-Jishomin was revealed. The black and red book disappears as Bug-Jishomin runs off. Yuto, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu chased Bug-Jishomin around the library until Bug-Jishomin transformed the whole library into a game-show and turned a lady from the magazine cover into the game-show's host. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu saw the Bug Bites who are challenging the 3 kids to a team quiz battle. Bug-Jishomin appeared, sitting on the big monitor. Terara, Megaga and Gigaga see Bug-Jishomin and checks how he's doing, hoping that Bug-Jishomin will remain Bug-Jishomin himself if the Bug Bites win. The game-show's host says out the rules that if a competitor gets a question right, they go up as they score a point. She also says that if a competitor gets a question wrong, they go down as they lose a point. Wanda wishes the 3 kids good luck. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu get ready to compete against the Bug Bites as the game-show's host annouces Queen Cleopatra for the first question. Yuto got Queen Cleopatra's question right and scores a point which makes him go up a notch. The game-show host then announces Isaac Newton for the second question. Gigaga got Isaac Newton's question wrong. The game-show host then announces an Asian emperor for the third question. Shuu got that question right and goes up a notch. The game-show host announces the forth question which is to do with maths. The Bug Bites were going to figure out the mathematical problem but it was too late when Yuto got that question right and moved up another notch. Suddenly, the game show host announces a fifth question and Shuu got that question wrong, causing him to move down while Bug-Jishomin laughs, and the game show host moves onward to the sixth question when the competitors have to read the word and answer the question that goes with it. All the competitors said the word "Spoon" but Yuto got the word's question wrong and goes down. Bug-Jishomin laughed hysterically. The competitors said another word "Sunburn" but Gigaga also got that word's meaning wrong. The competitors then said one more word "Chandelier" but Megaga got that word's meaning wrong. The game-show announces the final challenge when the competitors got 10 minutes to solve the box-puzzle. Thinking that this was a funny choice for the competitors, Bug-Jishomin laughed. Yuto and his friends and the Bug Bites were given a box-puzzle each. Yuto belives that the puzzle was easy and he solved it. He opened the box and picked up a red ball. Bug-Jishomin fainted. Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu won the quiz and Kirakira Library went back to normal. Wanda was delighted that the 3 kids have won the game-show against the Bug-Bites. Despiting the Bug Bites' defeat, Bug-Jishomin tried to get away. Yuto then captures and debugs Bug-Jishomin. Back at Kirakira First Street as the sun sets, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda told Yuto that he had done really well in the quiz. Delighted, Yuto thanks them. Trivia In the episode * Yuto finds his previous studies in a puzzle box. * Yuto and Mirai, as well as the Bug Bites, visit Kirakira Library. * Yuto spent his time studying through a black and red book at Kirakira Library. * Yuto got 0% on his test. Wanda believes that it was somebody's fault for making Yuto fail his test. * The Bug Bites challenge Yuto, Mirai and Shuu to a team quiz battle and lose. * Celebrating the victories of himself and 2 friends Mirai and Shuu, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Jishomin. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Wanda's True Or False". * This is the first episode in which Yuto did not summon any Promins at all. * It is revealed in this episode that the Bug Bites can use their eyesight powers. * This episode began with a recap from episode 1. * This is the first episode when Yuto encounters the Bug Bites. * Turbomin and his Bugmin ego Bug-Turbomin both appear in this episode's eyecatch but they didn't appear in the episode itself. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yuuka Kamiya * Mirai * Shuu * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Mrs. Hina * Nicole * Souma * Kirakira Librarian * Lady from the magazine cover * Queen Cleopatra * Isaac Newton Promins * Turbomin (recap) * Denkyumin (Bug-Denkyumin in recap) * Kagimin (Bug-Kagimin in recap) * Railmin (Bug-Railmin in recap) * Gauzemin (Bug-Gauzemin in recap) * Hasamin (Bug-Hasamin in recap) * Plugmin (Bug-Plugmin in recap) * Tonkmin (Bug-Tonkmin, debugged in recap) * Jishomin (Bug-Jishomin, debugged) Bugmins debugged * Jishomin Promins summoned * None (Yuto did not summon any Promins in this episode) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 9: Written Promin!! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』6 18(土) 第9話「うばわれたプロミン!!」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes